Umbrella
'''Umbrella - '''to piosenka stworzona przez Shawna Cartera, Teriusa Nasha i Christophera Stewarta na trzeci studyjny album Rihanny, ''Good Girl Gone Bad (''2007). W piosence gościnnie wystąpił raper Jay-Z. Tekst piosenki Jay-Z: Uh-uh, uh-uh (Rihanna) Uh-uh, uh-uh (good girl gone bad) Uh-uh, uh-uh (take three... action) Uh-uh, uh-uh No clouds in my storms Let it rain, I hydroplane in the bank Coming down with the Dow Jones When the clouds come, we gone We Roc-A-Fella We fly higher than weather And G5’s are better You know me In anticipation for precipitation Stack chips for the rainy day Jay, Rain Man is back With little Miss Sunshine Rihanna, where you at? Rihanna: You have my heart And we'll never be worlds apart Maybe in magazines But you'll still be my star Baby, ‘cause in the dark You can't see shiny cars And that's when you need me there With you I'll always share Because When the sun shines, we shine together Told you I'll be here forever Said I'll always be a friend Took an oath, I'mma stick it out till the end Now that it's raining more than ever Know that we'll still have each other You can stand under my umbrella You can stand under my umbrella (Ella, ella, eh, eh, eh) Under my umbrella (Ella, ella, eh, eh, eh) Under my umbrella (Ella, ella, eh, eh, eh) Under my umbrella (Ella, ella, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh) These fancy things will never come in between You're part of my entity here for Infinity When the war has took its part When the world has dealt its cards If the hand is hard, together we'll mend your heart Because When the sun shines, we'll shine together Told you I'll be here forever Said I'll always be a friend Took an oath, I'mma stick it out till the end Now that it's raining more than ever Know that we'll still have each other You can stand under my umbrella You can stand under my umbrella (Ella, ella, eh, eh, eh) Under my umbrella (Ella, ella, eh, eh, eh) Under my umbrella (Ella, ella, eh, eh, eh) Under my umbrella (Ella, ella, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh) You can run into my arms It's OK don't be alarmed Come in to me There's no distance in between our love So go on and let the rain pour I'll be all you need and more Because When the sun shines, we'll shine together Told you I'll be here forever Said I'll always be a friend Took an oath, I'mma stick it out till the end Now that it's raining more than ever Know that we'll still have each other You can stand under my umbrella You can stand under my umbrella (Ella, ella, eh, eh, eh) Under my umbrella (Ella, ella, eh, eh, eh) Under my umbrella (Ella, ella, eh, eh, eh) Under my umbrella (Ella, ella, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh) It's raining, raining Ooh baby, it's raining, raining Baby, come here to me Come here to me It's raining, raining Ooh baby, it's raining, raining You can always come here to me Come here to me It’s pouring rain, it’s pouring rain Come here to me Come here to me It’s pouring rain, it’s pouring rain Tłumaczenie tekstu Jay-Z: Uh-uh, uh-uh (Rihanna) Uh-uh, uh-uh (good girl gone bad*) Uh-uh, uh-uh (ujęcie trzecie... akcja) Uh-uh, uh-uh Burza, choć nade mną niebo bez chmur Niech pada, a ja wpadam w poślizg sławy Zaliczam spadek z indeksem Dow Jones** Kiedy chmury nadciągają nas nie ma, Nas Roc-A-Fella Ona lata wyżej niż chmury, I G5 są lepsze*** Znasz mnie W oczekiwaniu na opady atmosferyczne Stos żetonów na deszczowy dzień Jay, pan deszczu**** powrócił Z Małą Miss Słońca Rihanna, gdzie jesteś? Rihanna: Masz moje serce I nigdy nie będziemy oddzielnymi światami Być może w gazetach Ale ty nadal będziesz moją gwiazdą Kochanie bo w ciemności Nie możesz zobaczyć lśniących aut I właśnie wtedy mnie potrzebujesz Z tobą zawsze się podzielę Bo Kiedy słońce świeci, my świecimy razem Powiedziałam ci, że będę tu na zawsze Powiedziałam, że zawsze będę twoim przyjacielem Złożyłam przysięgę i wytrwam w niej do końca Teraz kiedy pada bardziej niż zwykle Wiedz, że nadal będziemy mieli siebie Możesz stanąć pod moim parasolem Możesz stanąć pod moim parasolem (Olem, olem, em e e) Pod moim parasolem (Olem, olem, em e e) Pod moim parasolem (Olem, olem, em e e) Pod moim parasolem (Olem, olem, em e e e e em) Te luksusowe rzeczy nigdy nie wejdą pomiędzy nas Jesteś częścią mojej istoty, od teraz w nieskończoność Podczas gdy wojna miała istotną rolę Kiedy świat rozdał swe karty Jeśli zrobił to twardą ręką*** Razem poskładamy twoje serce Bo Kiedy słońce świeci, my świecimy razem Powiedziałam ci, że będę tu na zawsze Powiedziałam, że zawsze będę twoim przyjacielem Złożyłam przysięgę i wytrwam w niej do końca Teraz kiedy pada bardziej niż zwykle Wiedz, że nadal będziemy mieli siebie Możesz stanąć pod moim parasolem Możesz stanąć pod moim parasolem (Olem, olem, em e e) Pod moim parasolem (Olem, olem, em e e) Pod moim parasolem (Olem, olem, em e e) Pod moim parasolem (Olem, olem, em e e e e em) Możesz biec w moje ramiona Wszystko jest w porządku , nie obawiaj się Chodź do mnie Nie ma odległości pomiędzy naszą miłością Więc idź naprzód i pozwól deszczowi lać Będę wszystkim czego potrzebujesz i więcej Bo Kiedy słońce świeci, my świecimy razem Powiedziałam ci, że będę tu na zawsze Powiedziałam, że zawsze będę twoim przyjacielem Złożyłam przysięgę i wytrwam w niej do końca Teraz kiedy pada bardziej niż zwykle Wiedz, że nadal będziemy mieli siebie Możesz stanąć pod moim parasolem Możesz stanąć pod moim parasolem (Olem, olem, em e e) Pod moim parasolem (Olem, olem, em e e) Pod moim parasolem (Olem, olem, em e e) Pod moim parasolem (Olem, olem, em e e e e em) Pada Och, kochanie, pada Kochanie, chodź do mnie,chodź do mnie Pada Och, kochanie, pada Zawsze możesz przyjść do mnie,przyjść do mnie Leje, leje chodź do mnie,chodź do mnie Leje, leje Leje, leje chodź do mnie,chodź do mnie *Jest to nazwa albumu z którego pochodzi "Umbrella" **indeks Dow Jones (indeks akcji 30 największych amerykańskich korporacji przemysłowych) ***Samoloty ****W Blackjacku (hazard), hard hand (hard count) *****W oryginalnym tekście pada "Rainman" co na nasz język można przetłumaczyć "Pan deszczu" Kategoria:Single Kategoria:Piosenki Rihanny Kategoria:Rihanna Kategoria:Utwory